School of the Cat
The School of the Cat is one of five known schools of witchers. "They worked hard to deserve that hate, basically turned hired assassins."-Geralt of Rivia Background The Cats (or Felines) were witchers who developed fighting styles focusing on speed, precision, and agility. As a result, witchers using them do not deal a lot of raw damage, but can inflict deadly critical hits. By extension, their gear was designed to maximize flexibility and provide the greatest possible range of motion. Unfortunately, members of the school proved as flexible in terms of morals and politics as their armor. Over time, they became pariahs even among other witchers, due to their practice of taking contracts on humans as well as monsters, and other activities not part of the witcher code. Geralt of Rivia states repeatedly in novels that witchers don't accept money for killing people. One of the possible reasons for that was the mutation process, which tended to create an abnormal number of psychotic witchers. Regardless of the reasons, they are known to have betrayed the Wolf School and led to the massacre during the tournament. Geralt encountered Brehen, a witcher of the school, while Bonhart slew another. The fallen witcher's medallion was claimed by Ciri at Stygga. In The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, there is also a set of Cat School gear which can be crafted. Members * Guxart * Treyse * Brehen Season of Storms * Jad Karadin The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt * Gaetan * Kiyan * Axel The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt ''(mentioned only) * Cedric * Schrödinger * Aiden * Joël ''Day 1. Luckily the teleport deposited us directly in my laboratory. It's good to be home. I had grown sick to the gills of that leaky tub. I hope that storm I summoned smashed it into those craggy rocks off the Grassy Knoll shore. The experiments which my students conducted on drowners in my absence did not yield the expected results. As usual, I must do everything myself. I will administer a brew of medicinal opium to the subject. This "milk of the poppy" will keep the witcher in a state of half-consciousness, and thus incapable of any resistance. Commencing studies. '' ''Note: I must hold off on my planned experiments while I clear up the demolished portion of my laboratory. I have set the bones in the forearm of one of my assistants. I will now administer a quadruple dose of "milk of the poppy" to the witcher. '' ''Day 4. '' ''Subject shows incredible resistance to physical torture. Only broke after the second day of intense labor. Moderately satisfactory results from the interrogation. Garnered information about witcher training and the Cat School of witchers in general. As I suspected, the Cat School witchers are for the most part of elven stock. This school must have some tie to the Elder Races (addendum: perhaps its founder was a member of the Aen Seidhe? Subject unfit for further study. I have discontinued his does of poppy. -Excerpt from "Laboratory Notebook"[[:Laboratory_log|''"Laboratory Notebook"]] found during the Scavenger Hunt: Cat School Gear quest ''Gaetan, It's over. Soldiers have taken the school. They killed Axel and Cedric. As for Schrödinger, well I can't say for sure - might be alive, might be dead. Bounties have been put on your head and mine. Avoid cities and the high roads. Don't attract any attention. ''-Joël''"Letter to Gaetan" found during The Cat and The Wolf quest Trivia * The above letter mentioning Witcher Schrödinger is an Easter Egg referencing the "Schrödinger's Cat" quantum mechanical thought experiment. Other witcher schools :* Wolf School :* Griffin School :* Viper School :* Bear School References de:Katzenschule it:Scuola del Gatto pl:Wiedźmińska szkoła cechu Kota Category:Comics Category:Organizations Category:Schools of Witchers